Pentatomoidea is a superfamily of insects that includes some of the stink bugs and shield bugs. The name stink bug derives from their tendency to eject an odiferous defensive substance when disturbed, typically as a form of anti-predator adaptation. The term “stink bug” is also applied to distantly related species such as Boisea trivittata (Say), the “boxelder bug,” and insects such as beetles in the genus Eleodes such as the pinacate beetle (also known as the stink beetle). Many stink bugs and shield bugs are considered agricultural pest insects. They can generate large populations that damage crop production and are resistant to many pesticides. Moreover, they are immune to crops that have been genetically modified to be pest-resistant, such as Bt crops (i.e., crops having the protein known as the Bt toxin). Over the past 5-10 years, stink bugs and similar plant pests have become the most serious pest problems in many parts of the world, especially in regions with large areas of Bt crops.
For example, the brown marmorated stink bug (“BMSB”), Halyomorpha halys (Stal) native to Asia, is believed to have been accidentally introduced into the United States as early as 1996, likely as stowaways, possibly as eggs, on packing crates or the like. The BMSB has been recorded in a total of 33 states and the District of Columbia, according to information provided by the U.S. Department of Agriculture and the National Agricultural Pest Information System (NAPIS) (http://pest.ceris.purdue.edu). The BMSB has emerged as a severe pest of fruit and other crops across the region. In addition, this invasive species is a serious nuisance for homeowners and businesses as it overwinters in residential houses, commercial buildings, and warehouses.
The brown marmorated stink bug can cause widespread damage to fruits, vegetables and field crops, including peaches, apples, green beans, soybeans, corns, cherries, raspberries, and pears. It is a sucking insect that uses its proboscis to pierce the host plant in order to feed. This feeding may cause necrotic areas on the outer surface of fruits, leaf stippling, cat-facing on tree fruits, seed loss, and transmission of plant pathogens. Frequently, the brown marmorated stink bug survives the winter as an adult by entering structures that shield them from the elements. During the overwintering period, stink bugs are generally less active and normally aggregate in dark spaces for hibernation; however, stink bugs may awaken and crawl/walk around in rooms or other indoor spaces when indoor temperatures are high, especially during late winter and early spring. Such indoor activity creates various inconvenient issues (such as unpleasant smells and other annoying activities) for residents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,125, Mizell discloses a trap designed for insects, such as stink bugs, similar to the so-called “Tedders trap” and including a bottom portion formed from two intersecting and tapered planer portions and a baglike top portion that fits over the lower portion. The Mizell trap, however, does not take advantage of certain behavioral characteristics of the stink bug, and therefore could be more effective. There remains a need for improved insect traps.